


Safe With You

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: A six word memoir for kitty (Kit and Ty).





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or the characters.

In his embrace I'm finally safe.


End file.
